


Нет дыма без огня

by fandom_cheggsy_2016, greensun



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_cheggsy_2016/pseuds/fandom_cheggsy_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun/pseuds/greensun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Цыганские поцелуи не исправят неловкости после внезапного секса, но почему бы и нет</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нет дыма без огня

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды [**fandom cheggsy 2016**](http://fk-2016.diary.ru/p209846420.htm?oam#more1) на Летнюю Фандомную Битву
> 
>  **Бета:** [**veliri**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/veliri), [**Кселен**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen)
> 
>  **Предупреждения:** сцена после секса, курение, пост-День В

✖ ✖ ✖

Чарли никак не мог понять, что он чувствует по поводу произошедшего. Нет, он прекрасно знал, что чувствует физически. Сбившаяся простыня неприятно впивалась в поясницу, но двигаться и поправлять что-то не было никаких сил. От весьма яркого оргазма во всём теле было сладко, томно, восхитительно хорошо и лениво. Горел засос у основания шеи и ныл укус за ухом, и, кажется, Эггзи то ли расцарапал ему спину, то ли наставил синяков пальцами, пока сложно было понять. И хотя Эггзи вытер их обоих краем одеяла, когда они закончили, остатки перемешанной спермы неприятно стянули кожу внизу живота.

Чарли чувствовал себя потным, грязным и восхитительно освобождённым.

Потому что только что они с Эггзи очень грязно трахнулись в задрипанном номере итальянского отеля прямо после совместной, чтоб её, миссии, и Чарли не мог вспомнить, кому из них этот номер принадлежит. Кто сейчас должен встать и уйти, желательно громко хлопнув дверью?

Обалдеть, лениво подумал Чарли, убирая со лба спутавшиеся пряди волос. Они с Эггзи всё-таки трахнулись.

Обычно Чарли в споре с самим собой ставил на то, что они скорее поубивают друг друга, потому что возникшее между ними с самого первого дня напряжение неистово требовало чего-то вроде этого. Вцепиться в глотку, вывернуть руки, заткнуть грязный рот, наказать за все те гадости, которые они делали друг другу. Отомстить за День В, за то, что они оба попали в проклятый Кингсмэн, за то, что они так хорошо работали вместе и потому нередко оказывались напарниками, за то, что ненавидели друг друга так сильно, что всё вокруг искрило…

О’кей. Ладно. Всё это и правда больше походило на сексуальное напряжение, да, Чарли был готов это признать.

Как неловко.

А Эггзи лежал рядом, свободно развалившись на большей части кровати, и курил неизвестно откуда взявшуюся сигарету. Уже, кажется, вторую.

Чарли вдохнул поглубже, вбирая запах духоты, секса, пота и сигаретного дыма. Зажмурился, вслушиваясь в долгий выдох Эггзи. Они почти соприкасались плечами, неизвестно как сохраняя своеобразную дистанцию на не слишком широкой кровати, и Чарли никак не мог понять, что же он чувствует по этому поводу.

Нет, это просто невыносимо.

Резко подавшись ближе, Чарли выхватил наполовину выкуренную сигарету из пальцев Эггзи и сам затянулся, жадно наполняя лёгкие горьким дымом дерьмового табака. Тут же ударило в голову и запершило в горле, и Чарли сощурился, разглядывая Эггзи, который сморщился и заложил руку за голову. В полумраке тени скользнули по его телу, подчёркивая мышцы и превращая россыпи родинок в чёрные созвездия. 

Чарли пытался вспомнить, целовались ли они. Кажется, в процессе очень неистового и яростного траха было не до того.

Затянувшись ещё раз, поглубже, до звона в мозгах, Чарли приподнялся на локте и долго выдохнул дым прямо в губы Эггзи. Сначала тот не двигался, лишь сверкал глазами, а потом раскрыл рот, глотая выдох Чарли с ленивой жаждой, от которой голова закружилась сильнее, чем от крепкого табака.

Неловко балансируя на одной руке и позабыв о тлеющей между пальцев сигарете в другой, Чарли всё-таки поцеловал Эггзи.

Вышло… неожиданно неплохо. Даже не захотелось откусить к чертям этот чрезмерно ловкий язык.

Чарли зашипел прямо в поцелуй и отстранился, стряхивая истлевший окурок в пепельницу, стоящую прямо на постели около Эггзи. Потом задумчиво подул на обожжённые пальцы.

— Это была плохая идея, — привычно растягивая звуки, сказал Чарли, когда свыкся с мыслью о глупом ожоге.

Эггзи поймал его взгляд и кривовато усмехнулся.

— Определённо.

Это и правда была плохая идея. Трахаться. Им двоим! С ума сойти. Они порвали рубашку Эггзи и сотворили что-то непоправимое с любимым ремнём Чарли. Из-за одного этого вся затея была просто отвратительной.

— И нам не стоило этого делать, — продолжил Чарли, всё ещё нависая над распластавшимся на постели Эггзи.

— О да, — шире усмехнулся тот, чуть запрокинул голову, словно подставляя свою возмутительно соблазнительную шею под поцелуй. Чарли с удовлетворением отметил, что тоже поставил Эггзи внушительный засос.

— Готов на второй раунд?

— Обижаешь.

И всё-таки целоваться с Эггзи было круто. И трахаться тоже.

Как неловко. Но какая, к чертям, разница? Это не помешает им однажды всё-таки прибить друг друга. Наверное. Да. Однажды.


End file.
